Wrapped In Your Arms
by FifiDoll
Summary: Puck returns from juvie and becomes more than just friends with Kurt. They're fooling around one night when Kurt triggers memories Puck thought he'd repressed. Dark fic! Contains mentions of rape.


**Warning: This fic contains mentions of rape.**

**Wrapped In Your Arms**

Getting out of juvie and back into McKinley was the best thing to happen to Noah Puckerman in a while. It sucked there, and he was _never_ going back if he had anything to say about it. He returned to McKinley a changed boy; he was serving his community service with his head down, cleaning trash from the side of the highway just to stay away from that _hell_ he'd been stuck in.

Now that he was back and out of juvie, things were different in glee club. People were afraid to talk to him; Finn would avoid him, as would all the other football players, and Quinn had her nose in the air like she was too good for him. Sometimes Rachel or Mercedes would send him sympathetic looks, but they'd never actually speak to him. It sucked, but it was better than juvie.

After two weeks of being completely alone, Puck found himself having a conversation with _Kurt Hummel_. "Hey," Kurt said simply, approaching Puck at his locker.

"What do you want?" Puck snapped, defenses up.

Kurt shrugged and asked, "What are you doing after school?"

Puck stared at Kurt, confused. Since when did Kurt Hummel offer to hang out with Puck? Or even care what he did, for that matter? "Um…nothing, why?" Puck asked curiously.

"There's a new movie out today and Mercedes doesn't want to go. It seems more like your kind of movie anyway so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Kurt asked.

"Why don't you just ask Finn or something?" Puck said venomously.

He turned to walk away but Kurt's voice stopped him. "I'm asking _you_, Noah."

Puck spun around, a sneer firmly planted on his face. "Who said I'd want to go to a movie with _you_?" he spat, but there was no hatred in his voice.

Kurt sighed and said, "You miss having someone to hang out with, and I want someone to go see Paranormal Activity 2 with."

Puck stared at Kurt with scrutinizing eyes for a minute before saying, "I'd go, but I have no money. Ma stopped giving me allowance after I went to juvie."

"I'll pay," Kurt said nonchalantly. "Meet me here after school."

He stalked away with his wanna-be model stride before Puck could say another word.

Puck met Kurt at his locker after school, just like he promised he would. They caught a matinee of Paranormal Activity 2, which Puck had to admit wasn't _that_ scary. Kurt didn't seem to think so, either, except for at the very end. When the dad and daughter were wandering the basement with the handheld camera, darkness enveloping most of the screen leaving most of the audience hiding behind their hands, Kurt's hand found Puck's. Puck wasn't even sure that Kurt _noticed_; the boy was so busy squeezing Puck's hand and watching the screen through narrowed eyes that it seemed highly unlikely.

Puck also wasn't sure why he didn't let go of Kurt's hand the rest of the movie, even when the scary bits were over.

The drive from the movie theatre to Puck's house was awkward, to say the least. Kurt parked outside Puck's house and said, "Thanks for coming with me today."

Puck just nodded. He wanted to thank Kurt for taking him to the movie, but he couldn't. Puck didn't _thank_ people. "Do you wanna come inside?" Puck asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Kurt looked over at Puck, surprised, before nodding and saying softly, "Yeah, I'd like that."

They went inside and Puck's mom introduced herself and looked Kurt over with a strange expression. She also felt the need to call after them and tell them to leave the door open when they went up to Puck's room. Kurt stood awkwardly in the doorway as Puck wandered right in and plopped down in front of the xbox. He held up a controller and asked, "Wanna play?"

Kurt shrugged and accepted. He'd never played video games before, but how hard could it be, really?

As it turned out, video games were actually very intellectual when it came down to it. You had so many buttons to keep track of and players on the screen to avoid and Kurt found himself a little overwhelmed, even just against Puck. "The trick is to kill me before I kill you," Puck explained, jabbing at the buttons roughly.

"I'm trying!" Kurt shrieked, laughing as he ran away from bullets flying his way on the screen.

"Run Hummel, run!" Puck shouted, relentlessly hitting the shoot button as Kurt tried to run away.

It was to no avail; Kurt's avatar fell over in a bloody heap as Puck's character approached. Puck turned to Kurt looking smug and said, "Well on the plus side, you catch on faster than Finn."

Kurt pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. "Oh no," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"I need to go; I'm going to miss curfew and my dad will be _pissed_," Kurt explained, putting his phone back in his pocket and standing up.

Puck sighed and tossed the controllers down at the floor and stood to follow Kurt downstairs. The house was empty; Puck's mom and sister had probably gone to bed hours before. "Thanks for today, Hummel," Puck said without thinking.

He instantly felt like an idiot. The movie had been _hours_ ago; Kurt had probably forgotten all about it. "You're welcome," Kurt said, a small smile on his face. "Anytime."

Puck looked grateful but didn't say anything else. Kurt sighed and made his way out the door. Before he was out of earshot, he turned and said, "Oh, and Noah?"

Puck turned around, confused. "Call me Kurt," Kurt smiled.

Puck looked surprised. Kurt rushed out to his car and drove away, hoping he wouldn't miss curfew _too_ badly. Puck went inside, happy to have had a good time for once in his life.

The only problem was, as he fell asleep, he couldn't get his mind off of Kurt.

They hung out more after that. Kurt was getting increasingly better at Halo, and their hangouts went from movies (where no talking was involved) to the mall (where Kurt didn't even act all girly and go into fashion stores all the time). Puck actually felt like he had a friend, which he hadn't felt since before juvie. The thing was, though, that he kind of wanted to see what it would be like to be more than friends with Kurt.

He couldn't tell anyone, though.

People always made jokes about juvie and how it could turn people gay because of "what happens" there, and Puck didn't want to think about that. He just wanted to think about kissing Kurt in private, keeping it a secret so he could be happy (for once) and avoid the taunting.

Then one day they were hanging out at Puck's, the house to themselves, when Puck tried it. They had been playing video games, just like they always did at Puck's house. Kurt was being more of a flirt that day, though, and the more bumps of the shoulder and sideways glances he'd do, the less Puck wanted to keep playing video games.

Finally, when they ended a campaign, Puck decided it was time. He just had to man up and do it. What was the worst that could happen, right?

His gamble paid off; when his lips connected to Kurt's, there was no resistance. The kiss was _wonderful_ and he never wanted it to end. Kurt was so much better at it than Puck thought he would be (and Puck had thought about it _a lot_ and thought he'd be pretty decent as it was). Kurt didn't even seem ashamed when he pulled out of the kiss, flushed and breathless. He took it all with silent agreement; they never spoke of the kissing in public – it only happened when they were alone, in the confines of their room.

That's how things continued. They'd spend time together, and when they were alone, whatever they were doing would turn into a heated make-out session. Sometimes Kurt would even end up on top of Puck, or the other way around, and they'd grind against each other, just enough to get off. It was nice, and Puck was content with the situation.

Kurt wasn't. He kept thinking that Puck had to be getting bored of him or something. He _was_ a self-proclaimed "sex shark" and all. Plus, Kurt was ready. He trusted Puck, and even though their relationship was secret, it was _special_. They knew each other better than most people knew them, and it was nice having someone to snuggle up with on a cold night.

On this particular cold January night, however, Kurt had more on his mind, and he thought Puck did too.

Things began like normal; Kurt went over to Puck's, they played Halo for a while, and then they ended up making out. Puck was sprawled back against his pillows, his hands resting firmly on Kurt's hips. Kurt was nestled between Puck's legs, grinding up against him, moaning softly into the kiss. "Yeah babe," Puck moaned.

Kurt never thought he'd be so turned on by pet names, but every time Puck used one, Kurt was pushed a little closer to the edge. Puck's voice got lower and sexier when he was making out with Kurt, and the other boy _loved_ it.

Kurt held himself above Puck with one arm, the other hand roamed up Puck's shirt and across his toned abs. Puck made a strangled sort of noise and shifted his body away just as Kurt's fingers grazed across his nipple. Kurt made a mental note not to touch Puck there again and instead trailed his hand down. Slowly he rotated his hand and cupped the front of Puck's jeans; he'd never touched Puck like that before, and he couldn't tell if the noises Puck was making were good or bad.

When his fingers began unclasping the button on Puck's jeans, his breathing became labored. Kurt kissed down Puck's neck like Puck had done to him so many times before. Slowly his fingers inched beneath the waistline of Puck's jeans (he was going commando, unsurprising to Kurt). He barely got his fingers around Puck's half-hard erection when everything went downhill.

Puck pushed Kurt away roughly and Kurt sat back, insulted and nursing his shoulder that was in pain from the shove. When he looked up at Puck to yell at him, Kurt's heart dropped. Puck had tears streaming down his cheeks (that's what Kurt got for kissing Puck's neck – he hadn't even _felt_ them!) and looked absolutely terrified.

His hand shook as he buttoned his jeans, and he rolled over and buried himself in his pillow. Kurt just stared, horrified and confused, at the sight in front of him. "Noah, I'm sorry," Kurt said gently, not quite sure if he should back off or move closer.

Slowly, Kurt scooted up the bed and leaned against the headboard, his hand just barely brushing Puck's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Kurt repeated.

Ten times. A thousand times. He wasn't sure how many times he apologized to Puck before the boy was scooting over on the bed and burying his face in Kurt's chest. His arms clung to Kurt's waist and it was all Kurt had to not cry right along with Puck. He was so confused and wasn't quite sure what he'd done wrong. Puck had gone further than Kurt was trying to go, and with many people.

Kurt's hands held Puck close, rubbing small circles on his back and whispering little reassurances. "It's okay, Noah," Kurt repeated over and over again. "I'm so sorry. It'll all be okay. Calm down."

Kurt could feel the tears soaking into his shirt, but he didn't care. He wanted to know what had reduced big, badass Noah Puckerman to such a mess of tears and if Kurt had read his expression correctly…fear.

It seemed like ages before Puck was sniffling and wiping tears away, his face still buried in Kurt's chest. He felt stupid for breaking down like that, but he couldn't help it. The memories flooded back to him like a dam opening and the tears just kind of…came. He couldn't kid himself and say that he felt better after crying, but it was reassuring that Kurt hadn't left. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," Puck said, coughing and trying to regain his composure.

"It's okay," Kurt told him softly, rubbing a hand down his back. "What did I do?"

Puck let out a shaky sigh and said, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Obviously I did," Kurt pointed out.

"No," Puck insisted. He shook his head and strengthened his hold around Kurt's waist. "You just…triggered it, I think."

"Triggered what?"

Puck didn't speak. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell. Kurt deserved to know, though – they were dating; it was something you told someone you were dating. "I…when I was in juvie," Puck began, his voice shaky. "The guys there…well…they weren't nice."

Kurt had several snide remarks he could have made, but he didn't. He just let his hand rub along Puck's back again, silently urging him to continue. "The first day I was there, in the showers, the guys…well, the big ones, at least…they decided I needed to be officially welcomed to the place," Puck's voice was hoarse from crying and he purposely kept his face buried in Kurt's chest. "First I thought they were just going to beat me up. I…I could handle that."

He let out a shaky sigh before continuing, "They ripped out my nipple ring first."

Kurt's mind flashed back to when he'd accidentally touched Puck's nipple and it all made sense. "It got worse, though. That wasn't enough for these guys," Puck continued, his voice getting softer, more hesitant. "They…well, they said their last guy was released and they needed someone new and then…"

Puck trailed off, forcing the tears to disappear before he made an even bigger fool of himself. "Noah?" Kurt asked softly. "Did they rape you?"

Puck just buried his face in Kurt's chest and held to him tight. Kurt's arms tightened their hold around the other boy and he buried his face in Puck's mohawk. "I'm sorry," Kurt whispered. "I had no idea. I thought you…I thought you wanted it…"

"I did," Puck mumbled. "I mean…I do…it's just scary."

Kurt couldn't even begin to comprehend. "Did they hurt you?" Kurt asked gently.

"I…I passed out," Puck admitted. "When I woke up, I was all bloody and gross. Thank god I don't remember all of it…"

Words failed Kurt in that moment. "Didn't anybody do anything about it?" Kurt asked.

His defenses were kicking in and something needed to be done. Puck had been hurt, badly, and there _had_ to have been retribution. "No. The guys kept coming back," Puck shook his head. "Almost daily. I…I kind of got used to it after a while."

"How may were there?" Kurt asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Usually three. Sometimes they'd bring friends," Puck explained.

The tears were no longer threatening to fall, but the memories still stung. "I totally get it if you want to break up with me," Puck said, sitting up and wiping his face off. He avoided Kurt's eyes at all costs.

"Why would I do that?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I'm…dirty. Used. And I'm such a pussy I couldn't even fool around with my own boyfriend," Puck shot, the roughness back in his voice.

"No," Kurt told him firmly. "No, I'm not going to break up with you, Noah. These men hurt you and the hurt isn't just going to go away."

"I'm so weak," Puck said, defeated.

"We can work through this," Kurt insisted, reaching over to turn Puck to face him. Kurt gazed into Puck's watery eyes and said earnestly, "I want to help you."

Puck's stare was hard and defensive; Kurt almost expected Puck to kick him out right then and there. "You really want to waste all that time on me?" Puck asked.

"It's not a waste of time," Kurt insisted. "You're my boyfriend and something is hurting you. I want to make it better."

"It's not that easy," Puck shot instantly.

"Never said it would be," Kurt shrugged.

Puck looked over at Kurt incredulously. "You really want to?" he asked.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, kissing Puck gently.

Puck was overwhelmed. Never in a million years had he ever thought he'd find someone to help him deal with it; nobody seemed to care while he was in juvie, it seemed even less likely that anyone _outside_ of it would want to help.

Kurt must have sensed what Puck was feeling because he stood and walked over to the TV where he put in Puck's favorite movie, Fight Club. He walked back over to the bed once the movie was set and playing. Kurt silently pulled Puck back towards him, resting back against the pillows, his arm around Puck's shoulder. "Thanks, Kurt," Puck said softly.

"You're welcome, Noah," Kurt smiled, kissing Puck lightly on the forehead.


End file.
